dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo and Otto
Theo and Otto *'Number': 1 (Theo) and 2 (Otto) *'Designer': Hawthorn Leslie *'Build date': 1893 *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Arrived on the DR': 1893 Theodore and Otthaniel, better known as Theo and Otto, are a pair of tank engine twins who live on the Dark Railway. Bio In 1893, Lord Theodore Dark knew he required motive power to run on the then under construction Dark Railway between its then terminuses at Axley, Soma, and Walschurch. He ordered two tank engines to be built at Hawthorn Leslie, and these arrived on the railway later that year. The two engines were named after Lord Dark and his son, Otthaniel Dark. On the opening day of the DR, Theo and Otto, as they became known, were tasked with hauling the first train. Unfortunately, the two engines were severely under-powered, and they failed climbing the gradient. They were soon repaired, but now confined to the Soma Quarry. Over the years, the twins became interested in advancing certain aspects of railway technology. Deciding that the railways needed a way of transporting goods and passengers without anybody complaining, so they set to work on constructing a teleportation device which would move them in seconds. While construction was going on, they hosted many parties on the DR, such as their cousin Sir Edgar Woolwinder's 61st birthday party. These would often involve alcohol and would end in the twins becoming incredibly drunk. The two eventually approached Dave, Brian, and Raymond to collect some materials for their teleporter, paying them with alcohol when they returned. In 1963, the twins' teleporter was nearly complete, and they tested it on Brian's irritating visiting brother, Brain with success. However, they also made the decision to experiment with sending goods back in time, so they installed a time manipulating module to their machine. Unfortunately, this backfired severely at the machine's unveiling, sending themselves, Dave, Brian, and Raymond back in time to 1953 on the Settle and Carlisle Railway. The twins set to work rebuilding the machine, sending the other three to look for supplies and enlisting the help of a small shunter named Hunter to help them find the rarer items needed. Unfortunately, the items were stolen from the yard where two loan sharks, Victor and Ludo, lived, and since Hunter was already on their radar, they tracked them down and captured them, knocking Theo out and threatening to turn them into teaspoons. Fortunately, the machine at this point was already repaired, and with the help of the others, they managed to escape and defeat the loan sharks using the machine. Once everything was sorted, the machine was used to return to their normal time and the Dark Railway. In 1965, the twins and the friend that they helped save from scrap, Leno, were the first to be captured by Leanne who was seeking revenge against the railway for leaving her in a scrapyard. They were quickly rescued, however. In 1967, the twins were sent away for overhaul, having not had one since 1950. They returned later that year, briefly repainted green before returning to their normal liveries. Persona Theo and Otto are both rather mad, but fun loving and exciteable. Theo is the cheekier of the two, while Otto is the more intelligent of the two. Livery Theo and Otto are both painted in lined black livery, with Theo having red lining and Otto having white lining. When they first arrived on the Dark Railway, they were both painted light blue. In 1967, when the twins returned from their overhaul, they briefly carried Dark Railway green, lined in black and white with the railway's logo painted on their tanks. Basis Theo and Otto are based on a Hawthorn Leslie 0-4-0ST named Henry, which is currently preserved and on static display at Barrow Hill Roundhouse in Sheffield. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 1 - Pilots (mentioned), The Party, The Shunter's Gamble (do not speak), Will and Won't (only Theo speaks), Dave's Dating Tips, The Beauty Overheard (mentioned), The Betrayal (cameo), The Road to Radstock, and Sir Eustace's Secret * Series 2 - Dave's Reward (mentioned), Dave and Dai, Colin and the Coaches (one appears; both mentioned), Allan, Hide and Seek, and Taking Out the Trash (cameo) * Series 3 - The Return of Sir Eustace Missenden, 257 Squadron, Tender Moments of Tender Engines, Football Shortfalls (cameo), Poor Leno, Super 8 (do not speak), Who Goes There?, and Revenge of the Forgotten (only Theo speaks; Otto cameos) * Series 4 - Cammer, Colin and Cows (cameo), Owen's Woes, Turbo (mentioned), Trucks (do not speak), and Instant Crush (only Theo speaks) Specials: * Pogo * The Adventures of Sir Edgar Woolwinder and Bob the Invisible Pink Sailor * Zombies! * The Aspergers Flyer Films: * Event Horizon Trivia * With the exception of Event Horizon, Theo and Otto have never been seen apart in the series. * When depicted with faces by Dark DJ, Theo has a beard while Otto has a goatee. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0